


A Rainy Day

by Questionable_brimborion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire likes to bake, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kaia likes to read, they’re way too cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_brimborion/pseuds/Questionable_brimborion
Summary: Kaia doesn’t like people being close to her when she’s reading, but maybe Claire can be the exception.





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough Claire/Kaia fics. Ever.  
> I hope you enjoy this one!

It was raining. The sky was grey, cloudy and not a sliver of sunlight was anywhere to be seen.

Kaia had retreated to her self-made blanket and pillow fort on the couch, not speaking to anyone, just reading. Her favourite books were on a little shelf right next to her under the blankets, perfectly within her reach. She didn’t like people disturbing her and shut everyone out.

At the moment, she was re-reading the Hobbit. It was one of her favourite books to read on such a droopy day. It always cheered her up to immerse into the little Bilbo’s adventures and development. She could lose herself into the old pages and have no need for human contact for hours, until she had to leave her fort to make herself some hot chocolate or to get more blankets. At those moments, she would pass by Claire.

Oh Claire, her beautiful girlfriend who was always so very supportive of her reading habits and would even make time for Kaia to treat her to some nice hot food or drink. She made the very best apple pies, tea and pancakes and this was one of the things Kaia loved the most about the girl.

Another amazing thing about her girlfriend was that she gave the best hugs ever. She always knew what to do: hug her tightly like her life depended on it or gently, as if she would break. Claire was the most comforting presence in her life, that was filled with stress and busy people.

On days like these, rainy and sad, she would leave her to her reading while baking in the kitchen, the most delicious smells filling the air. Claire would then bring Kaia her still warm, home-made apple pie and tea with a splash of milk and some honey. She always added a hug, sweet and perfect, and sometimes joined Kaia inside the pillow fort, cuddling her while reading her own favourite books. Sometimes they would point out a sentence or paragraph, quietly discussing how perfect it was. They would switch out books and recommend the best ones to each other.

 

Kaia never wanted to speak to anyone while she was reading, but Claire was the exception.


End file.
